Heights
by AmberWolfpaw
Summary: What happens when you get the gang together at Seto's house? A handcuffed Joey and Seto that get forced to be around each other for 24 hours at an amusement park. And who would have guessed that the great Seto Kaiba was afraid of heights? Puppyshipping, and possibly Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, and Puzzleshipping. *YaoiWarning* Rating for possible language and implied theme.


**A/N: Marik is the one with the straighter hair and Malik is the spikey hair one. That's how I've learned them as, so deal with it! Peace out!**

**Heights**

It was a hot summer day. There was even a nice light breeze that blew constantly. The park wasn't that busy either and Mokuba was having fun. It would have been a good day aside from one fact: I was handcuffed to a stupid mutt.

Yes, that's right. I was handcuffed to Joey. The mutt's stupid friends spent the night at my mansion last night because Mokuba had begged for me to let them over. After two hours straight of him pleading, I gave in, which I'm now fully regretting. I fell asleep in my bed while they slept in the living room. My alarm clock went off at 7:30 like always. As I was about to get up and turn it off, I find myself being flung face-first into the bed. I looked up as saw Joey sitting upright in my bed. I asked him how he got in here and he had no clue, the dumb dog. That's when I noticed something on my wrist and found the handcuffs. I stormed down the stairs to the living room, Joey stumbling behind me. I then found the culprits of this sick joke. Yugi and Yami were cuddling, like always, Ryou was sitting on Bakura's lap, Tristan and Mokuba were talking while Malik was tickling Marik. They saw me, froze, then cracked up laughing, which only added to my anger. I glared at them and held up my right wrist, the one attached to Joey.

"Where. Is. The. Key?" I demanded. No one answered me. They just shuffled around uncomfortably. I ground my teeth. "Where. Is. The. Key!" I demanded once more with more ferocity. Yugi looked towards Bakura. I stormed towards him, shoved Ryou off and pulled him up off his feet by his collar. "Did you do this!?" I growled.

"Hey! No one hurts my Hikari!" he hissed.

"Did you do this!" I yelled. He smirked an annoying little smirked which just ticked me off even more.

"Perhaps I did… Why? Does being chained to him annoy you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"No, not at all. That's not why I'm confronting you about this," I said, sarcasm dripping off the sentence. The white-haired boy chuckled deeply.

"Oh, I see then. Well, if that's the case, could you put me down, then?" He responded, shooting me a cocky smile. I gave him a cocky smile in return and threw him down. He landed hard on his behind and winced in pain. Bakura stood up and rubbed the area in pain. "I didn't mean for you to violently throw me to the ground!" The red-eyed boy growled.

"Oh, I'm sorry for not gently setting you on the ground like the baby you are." I said smirking. Rage burned in Bakura's red eyes. "Oh, am I getting on your nerves? Well, he's getting on mine!" I voiced as I pointed to the brunette standing awkwardly beside me.

"I haven't done anything to you yet! How have I gotten on your nerves?" Joey yelled in my face. I closed my eyes, gathering some patience and civility.

"_You_ annoy me," I said, putting emphasis on the 'you'. Joey pursed his lips and looked to the side.

"Hmph," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Do any of you have the key to this thing?" I asked, holding up my wrist. No one answered… again. I sighed, getting extremely annoyed with Mokuba's friends. "Where is the key?" I said once more, my patience wearing thin.

"Um, Bakura kind-of… well… swallowed it.," the shy white-haired boy said as he stared at his feet.

"He what?" I said, not wanting to believe what I was hearing. Ryou repeated what he said. I pinched the bridge of my nose and breathed out heavily. "Is there another way to remove these?"

"I don't think there are any, Kaiba. Bakura got those off a cop, I'm still not sure how or if I want to know how, but there were only two keys, the one he swallowed and I don't know where the other one is," Yugi informed me.

"Can we chainsaw it off?" I asked.

"What? You don't like me being around ya, Kaiba?" Joey joked.

"No," I answered automatically. "So, can we chainsaw it off?"

"Yeah, I'm sure we could. We just need someone with a steady hand," Tristan said.

"But what if debris flies off of it and injures one of them!" I thought about that for a second. I definitely didn't want to injure myself, even though I highly doubt Ryou's situation would occur, however…

"Hmm… is there a safer way to get these off?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I have an idea, big brother!" Mokuba chirped, hand waving in front of my face.

"And what would your idea be?"

"I could unlock your handcuffs," my eyes widened.

"Y-you have the other key?"

"Uh-huh! But I'll only unlock you if you promise me two things,"

"What two things?"

"First, you have to promise to take everyone to Silverwood. Next,"

"Wait – where's Silverwood?" I interrupted him.

"It's in Coeur d'Alene, Idaho. It's got this really cool rollercoaster called the Aftershock and I've been wanting to go on it. I saw it on the internet," I just stared at him.

"Mokuba, you do realize that we live in Japan and that Idaho is all the way in America, right?" Mokuba nodded. I sighed. "What's the second thing?"

"I'm making you stay handcuffed to Joey for the entire trip to, during, and from Silverwood," I glared at him for a good minute or so before responding.

"You are an evil little brother, you know that?" He smiled innocently at me.

"You love me and that's why you'd do this for me," I narrowed my eyes at him. He was too innocent and cute for his own good.

"Fine. I'll do it,"

"Yay!" he yelled as he ran and jumped into my arms. I swung my arms to catch him, yanking Joey forward in the process.

"Ahh!" Joey yelled as he stumbled forward, yanking Seto and Mokuba both forward and they all ended up in a pile of bodies.

"Oww…" Mokuba moaned. I opened my eyes and see hair.

Blond hair.

Joey moaned and pushed himself up with his arms. His face loomed over mine. His bright, joyful amber eyes stared into mine. His hair hung over his face, creating a sort of wall around the two of us. His lips were parted slightly, breathing hot air onto my face. He looked rather… cute. _Did I just call Joey cute?_ Shaking my head, I shoved him off of me and stood up, forcing his arm up with me.

"Let's go," I said, annoyed.

"Wait! Kaiba!" Joey said, grabbing my shoulder. I turned to look him in the eye.

"What?" I growled.

"Uh… Where's the bathroom?" I rolled my eyes.

"Mokuba, please unlock me so we can get ready separately?" I asked, more like a demand. Mokuba gladly unlocked Joey, but kept the cuffs on me. "Why did you keep the cuffs on me?"

"Because you would be the hardest one to put the cuffs back on to," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I groaned.

**So, what do you people think? Should I keep it just Puppyshipping or should I add some Tendershipping, Puzzleshipping, and Bronzeshipping in there too? I'm not sure. Let me know what you guys think I should do. I was also thinking of rewriting each chapter that's in Seto's POV in Joey's POV, that way you get the best of both worlds! Then, if I do all the other shipping couples, I could do it in each of their POV's also. I dunno. Would you guys like that, or would it be to repetitive. Anyways,Peace off!**


End file.
